


Pretty Cute

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bar, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Prompto is trying up the courage to talk the person he’s been admiring from afar.





	Pretty Cute

Okay you can do this. You are awesome and hilarious. No matter what, you still have your self-esteem intact.

Those were the words Prompto said as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror.

Once he gained confidence through his self-assuring words. He took a deep breath and opened the door. The music blasted through as he walked by to see you. Sitting by the bar enjoying yourself a drink. He took one step forward to your direction and it was that one step that he froze in position.

He was beginning to doubt himself again. What if you wanted to be left alone? What if you’re on a date? What if you reject him because he’s boring?

The questions keep coming through his mind, but he shacked his head to keep the bad thoughts away. If he backs down now, he won’t hear the end of it by Noctis and their friends.

He takes a deep breath and finally walks into your direction. You turn to the side and noticed a tall, blonde standing before you. You weren’t sure if his cheeks were red were from drinking or something else. Either way you could still see the many freckles displayed on his face. You had to admit, they were actually pretty cute.

“Hello.”

He was startled when you initiated the introduction, “H-hi.”

He couldn’t believe this was actually happening! He’s getting a chance to talk to you!

“I uh…I have to show you the prettiest person in this bar right now!” He fidgeted in his pocket until he grabbed out his phone and put on camera mode. When he gave you the phone, you looked at yourself in the camera.

You began to chuckle in amusement, “Well this is certainly new. Usually guys would come up and make sexist pick up lines. But you have earned my attention by buying me a drink.”

Prompto couldn’t help but widen his smile as he gladly asked the waiter to get you a drink.

“So what brings you here of all places? You don’t seem like the type that goes to bars regularly,” you asked as you sipped your new drink.

Prompto nervously began scratching the back of his head, “I came here with friends to celebrate our friend Gladio’s birthday.”

“Oh? I hope I’m not intruding.”

He waved his hands, “What? No way! My friends encouraged me to talk to you since I kept noticing you from afar.”

“I had no idea I had a secret admirer,“ you teased him.

Prompto began to blush at your comment, “I wasn’t stalking you or anything! When I saw you I felt like I was in a museum because you’re…you’re a work of art.”

He blushed even more when he said that. He was unaware that you looked away as you face was beginning to get little hot from his honesty.

“I’m…touched by your honesty. If only my date could see that.”

“What?”

“I came here on a date, but he didn’t bother showing up. So why waste a good night if I could stay here and enjoy this delicious drink.”

“That’s horrible! You’re too…amazing to deal with that!”

Now it was your turn to be tongue tied by his comment. He’s so far been treating you a lot better than your previous dates have treated you. To be honest this is quite refreshing.

“Hey,” you began to smirk at him, “You’re pretty and I’m cute. Together we’d be Pretty Cute.”

Prompto began to laugh at your own bad pick-up line and from there the two of you have started talking.

 

“Prompto, come on! I’m about to start the movie if you don’t bring that popcorn in here.”

“Coming!”

Prompto brought in a bowl full of popcorn to the living room. But he stopped for a moment to take a good look at you. Even after months of dating, he still wonders how on Eos did he hit the jackpot.

“Prompto? Everything okay?”

“Hey Y/N are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile!”

You began to laugh at his cheesy pick-up line. Even after months of dating, he not only made you feel like a goddess, but he also made you laugh.

“Come on, let’s go watch a movie together.”


End file.
